


It's a Regular World After All

by TheCartoonAddict927



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alcohol, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Romance, frienship, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCartoonAddict927/pseuds/TheCartoonAddict927
Summary: Everybody's worlds are about to be turned upside down when two new people come to work at the park.  Piper, a 20 year duck; and Ryan, a 23 year old cardinal hope to find some excitement in their new job.  Well, let's just say, they get more than what they bargained for.  Turns out befriending a blue jay, a raccoon, a lollipop, a yeti, gumball machine, goblin like man, a ghost and facing the park's insanity wasn't quite what they expected.  Mordecai, Rigby, and the others don't quite know what to make of the new hires, but little do they know that more insanity, drama, life, and crazy adventures await for all them.  Rated T.
Relationships: Audrey/Benson (Regular Show), Audrey/Benson/Original Female Character(s), Benson/Original Female Character(s), Eileen/Rigby (Regular Show), Hi Five Ghost/Original Female Character(s), Margaret/Mordecai (Regular Show), Margaret/Mordecai/CJ, Muscle Man/Starla (Regular Show), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Skips/Desdemona, Thomas (Nikolai)/Original Female Character(s), Thomas (Nikolai)/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	It's a Regular World After All

**Author's Note:**

> **A.N: Welcome everyone to the very first chapter of my Regular Show story: "It's a Regular World After All"! This is actually a rewrite of my first ever fanfic that I ever posted on FanFiction.net. I wrote that story back in 2015 and at the time I was very proud of it. But now, looking back on it years later, I love feeling the nostalgia from my early days as a fanfic writer; but at the same time I can't help but cringe at all of the writing and grammar mistakes that I made. Not to mention that a lot of the story elements were either too rushed, there wasn't enough character development, and some things just made no sense (I know that this show is basically nonsense, but some things still made sense). So I decided to go at it again. I hope you all like it! ^^**
> 
> **Of course, I don't own Regular Show or it's characters. They belong to JG Quintel. I only own my own characters in this story.**
> 
> **Also to set the timeline here, this takes place shortly after "Dumptown U.S.A". So Mordecai just got over CJ and as far this story is concerned, all the stuff with the dome over the park and them going into space never happens.**
> 
> **Okay, I think that's everything. Enjoy the first chapter :)**

It was a quiet fall afternoon in Maellard Park. People were either jogging on the path, sitting on the benches enjoying the scenery, or reading a book. With the exception of the birds chirping and the calm breeze lightly rustling through the trees, it was completely quiet. The large famous blue green house stood proudly in the center. 

But suddenly the peace was disrupted by the crunchy sound of tires rolling over dirt and gravel. A red Ford pickup pulled up to a stop in front of the enormous blue house. 

Sitting in the car were two birds in their early twenties. In the driver's seat was a male cardinal with red feathers and a black feathered chest with a pinkish red beak. He had brown eyes and was clad in a white shirt and an unbuttoned blue flannel. In the shotgun seat beside him was a female duck almost the same height as him. Her eyes were a deep hazel and her hair was a medium dark brown. She had light yellow feathers and a curved orange beak. She was wearing a purple T-shirt along with her favorite skinny jeans. 

The two birds climbed out of the red pick up truck and stared up at the ancient house that towered over them.

"So this is the place?" The cardinal said staring up at the house in confusion,

"Yep, this is the place." The duck replied nodding, 

"Are they even hiring right now?" The cardinal asked, 

"Yeah, I found this flyer at the coffee shop across the street. It says that they're hiring." The duck explained holding up a flyer to her friend,

"Hm. Well let's go in and meet the manager." The cardinal said, the two walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It was opened by an old guy with a very large head and white mustache just above his lip. He had on a top hat.

"Hello!" He said in a cheerful voice,

"Yes hi, we're here for the groundskeepers positions." The duck explained pointing at the flyer in her hand,

"Ah! Good show! Jolly good show indeed!" The jolly old man cheered, "I'm Pops Maellard, the owner of the park." He shook the duck's hand and then the cardinal's.

"I'm Ryan Smith." The cardinal said pointing a thumb at himself, 

"I'm Piper Cooper." The duck smiled,

"Ooh Ryan and Piper! what interesting names!" The man known as Pops squealed, "Well, since you're here for the jobs you should go and see Benson, he's the manager here. His office is up the stairs, third door on your left." He said, stepping aside gesturing to the stairway behind him.

"Thank you." Piper said thanking the old man, the two friends stepped into the house and saw two guys lounging on the sofa playing video games on the T.V. One was a tall blue jay and the other one was a short raccoon.

"Mordecai! Rigby! We have guests!" Pops cheered, the blue jay paused the game and turned to look at the two other birds. A smile immediately spread across his beak.

"Oh, hey.” He stood up and walked over to the two birds. "I'm Mordecai." The blue jay kindly introduced,

“Hey Mordecai. It’s really nice to meet you.” Ryan said, 

Mordecai smiled. “What’s up, dude?” 

Piper then spoke up. “Hi.” 

“And dudette.” Mordecai continued, 

“Rigby, come say hello to the new applicants!” Pops cheerfully called looking over at the couch. 

"Ugh! I don't feel like getting up!" The small raccoon whined,

The blue jay pointed a thumb to him. "That's Rigby. I should warn you he's a bit...whiney." He explained,

"Hey! I am NOT Whiney!" The raccoon snapped, "There, see? you just did it again!" The blue jay known as Mordecai stated pointing at him,

Ryan chuckled while Piper put her feathered hand to her beak giggling.

"I'm Piper." Piper said now pointing towards herself with her wing, "I'm Ryan, give me five." Ryan said holding his hand up, Mordecai responded with a high five. Rigby slinked off of the couch and slouched over to the two birds.

"Hi." He said raising his hand up for high fives, both Ryan and Piper high fived him before Mordecai spoke up again. 

“So, you guys are new hires?” He asked, 

“We don’t know yet. We have to pass the interview with your boss.” Piper replied, “We hope to get the job though because we really need the money.” 

“Aww sweet! New hires means less work for us!” Rigby cheered, this earned him a punch from Mordecai. 

“OW! WHY!?” Rigby complained, then Pops intervened.

"Oh heavens look at the time! Come along, you two. It's time for your interview." He said, Pops took their hands and practically dragged them up the stairs. 

“It was really nice to meet you, Mordecai and Rigby.” Piper said waving goodbye to them, Pops escorted them upstairs and down the hall to the third door on the left, just like he said. When he let go, the two friends were surprised that someone as old as Pops could have such a strong grip.

"Wait here, I'll talk to Benson and let him know that you're here." Pops said, still keeping that large cheerful smile on his face. He entered the room and shut the office door behind him. Piper and Ryan just stared at the door in silence; both not saying a word. After about three minutes Pops came back smiling.

"Benson will see you now, Miss Piper." Pops gleamed, Piper and Ryan entered the office with Pops following behind them. There wasn't much in the office. All that was in there were a few green filing cabinets and a desk with a chair that had the back turned to them along with two other chairs facing the desk.

"Have a seat.” Said a voice, Piper and Ryan were a little startled. The voice was coming from the chair, they sat in the chairs positioned at the front of the desk. The chair turned around and there they saw a sentient gumball machine that was red and had purple gumballs.

"So, you're Piper Cooper? The girl I spoke with on the phone?" The gumball machine asked looking at Piper, 

Piper smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh, that's me. Benson, right?" She asked, 

"Yep, you got it." Benson replied, he reached over the desk and shook her hand. Then the gumball machine noticed the cardinal sitting in the other seat. 

“Who are you? I don’t remember making an appointment with you.” He said, 

Piper laughed nervously and began to sweat. "This is Ryan Smith. He's my friend. He was hoping to get a job here as well." Piper explained, 

“We only have one spot open for applicants.” Benson said seriously, 

“Please? I know it’s a lot to ask, but my friend could really use the money and he’s super willing to work here. Perhaps we could work something out?” 

"It's true." Ryan nodded,

“Benson, if I may, I feel that adding another worker will not only increase productivity, but also boost some more positive morale around here. I think you should give him a fair chance.” Pops said, 

Benson scratched his chin and hummed in thought. "Hmmm...Well, I usually don't hire more people than we ask for...but I respect your ambition. I might be able to make an exception." Benson said leaning back in his chair, Piper and Ryan smiled at each other and high fived.

"So let's get down to business. Names?" Benson asked,

"Piper Cooper and Ryan Smith." Ryan answered for the both of them, Benson wrote that information down on a piece of paper.

"Ages?" Benson said looking up, 

"23." Ryan answered, 

"20." Piper answered as well,

The rest of the interview went on smoothly. Benson asked them simple questions like: "Do you consider yourselves 'Hard Working'?" and "Did you have any jobs before this?" and "Are you two neat?" Piper and Ryan answered all of the questions perfectly and Benson was very impressed with their answers. Ryan and Piper however, were feeling scared on the inside that they weren't going to get the jobs. This manager seemed to have pretty high standards.

"Okay, now I think you two have real potential...and I think that you both will make great groundskeepers here at the park." Benson said at the end of the interview,

"Wait, does that mean?" Piper asked wide-eyed, 

"Are you saying what we think you're saying?" Ryan asked wide-eyed as well,

"Yep, that's right!" The gumball machine said with a smile, he reached over the desk again and shook Ryan's hand and then shook Piper's. "You're both hired."

"Oh thank you! Thank you Mr. Dunwoody! You won't be disappointed!" Piper said cheerfully, 

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Dunwoody." Ryan smiled,

"Oh, Mr. Dunwoody is my father. Just Benson is okay." Benson assured them. 

The two friends gave each other another high five and both said, "Yeah-yuh!"

"Now, are you both going to need a room here or do you each already have a place of residence?" Benson asked them,

"Yes, we will both need rooms." Piper nodded,

"Well I'm afraid that we only have one room available in the house." Benson asked them, “If you want, Piper can have the room and Ryan, you can just bunk with Mordecai and Rigby.” 

"Oh yeah, that's fine. Piper can totally have the room." Ryan assured him.

"Okay then, I'll give you today and tomorrow to settle in and meet everyone. This concludes our interview." Benson told them, “Welcome to the park.” 

The two friends thanked him again and walked out of the room and back down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the steps, they noticed that the blue jay known as Mordecai and the raccoon known as Rigby were still playing the same video game as before.

"Hey guys, how'd the interview go?" Mordecai asked pausing the game and turning to face them,

"We got the jobs!" Ryan said happily, 

“We’re groundskeepers now!” Piper said ecstatically, 

Mordecai and Rigby both sprung up from the couch and rushed over to the two other birds.

"Yeah-yuh!" Rigby yelled slamming Piper a double high five, 

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!" Mordecai said happily,

The two birds laughed and they bid the other two goodbye and left the house while Mordecai and Rigby went straight back to their video game.

Piper climbed back into the shotgun seat while Ryan climbed into the driver's seat.

"Can you believe we got the jobs?!" Piper said excitedly, 

"No, I can't! This whole thing is definitely a whirlwind for the both of us." Ryan responded, 

"Wanna go out to celebrate? We can get wings, your favorite." Piper said teasingly.

"Okay." Ryan nodded, Ryan could never resist the taste of wings. He switched the car into reverse and stepped on the gas and they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> **And there you have it. What do you think of it so far? What's in store for everyone? Find out in the next chapter! Constructive criticism is allowed as long as you are polite about it :) I should have the next chapter out after I finish a couple chapters for my Skyrim story. That's all for now! Bye-bye! ;D**


End file.
